The present invention relates to an uninterrupted power supply, and more particularly, to an uninterrupted power supply having a structure for easily drawing out/positioning a battery from/into a battery receptacle.
An uninterrupted power supply (UPS) is widely used to provide a stable power supply to a load such as a computer. If the voltage of the commercial AC power supply is subject to a sudden variation or interruption, the power to the load could be maintained at an applicable level by using the UPS. A typical UPS essentially includes a battery charger, a controller, an inverter, a converter, etc., wherein the most important component is the battery. The backup battery is activated to provide power to the load when the commercial power is in the case of significant degradation.
Please refer to FIG. 1. The structure of a customarily used UPS includes a lower housing 1 and an upper housing 2. The lower housing 1 has a circuit portion 11 and a battery receptacle 12. The circuit portion 11 includes a circuit board (not shown) having electronic devices thereon, wherein the electronic devices includes a controller, an inverter and a converter, etc. The receptacle portion 12 is used for receiving a battery 15. One end of each of the conducting wires 13 and 14, i.e. 131 and 141, is soldered to the circuit board. And the other ends, i.e. 132 and 142, are formed into clipper sheets for clipping the positive electrode 151 and negative electrode 152 of the battery 15. Once the upper housing 2 is engaged with the lower housing 1, the assembly of such UPS is performed.
The structure of the conventional UPS shown in FIG. 1 faces to the problem of drawing out/positioning the battery 15 from/into the battery receptacle 12 with difficulty. Especially when the UPS is employed in the workplace with high humidity, sour vapor and dust, the battery 15 is required to be maintained for checking whether the battery liquid leaks out or the electrode of the battery becomes rusty. Moreover, the battery needs to be replaced with a new one if the capacity thereof reduces too much. Generally, the typical battery has a life of about 2 years and the typical UPS has a life of about 10 years. Thus, it is estimated that the number of times for drawing out/positioning a battery from/into the UPS is about 5 to 20. In order to draw out the battery 15, the battery 15 is first drawn out from the battery receptacle 12 of the UPS, and then the clipper sheets 132 and 142 are detached from the electrodes 151 and 152 of the battery 15. There are usually two possible methods for positioning the battery 15. The first method includes steps of detaching the upper housing 2 from the lower housing 1, connecting the electrodes 151 and 152 of the battery 15 with the conducting wires 13 and 14, positioning the battery 15 into the battery receptacle and covering the upper housing 2. The first method is very inconvenient because the upper housing 2 needs to be detached. The second method includes steps of connecting the electrodes 151 and 152 of the battery 15 with the conducting wires 13 and 14 without detaching the upper housing 2, and then positioning the battery 15 into the battery receptacle. Apparently, the second method is difficult to perform and time-consuming because the space for connecting the electrodes 151 and 152 of the battery 15 with the conducting wires 13 and 14 is very narrow.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved structure of an uninterrupted power supply for overcoming the problems described above.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a structure of an uninterrupted power for easily drawing out/positioning the battery from/into the battery receptacle.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a structure of an uninterrupted power supply for drawing out/positioning the battery without detaching the upper housing from the lower housing.
According to the present invention, there is provided a structure of the uninterrupted power supply includes a lower housing, a first terminal pedestal, a second terminal pedestal and an upper housing. The lower housing has a battery receptacle, a circuit portion and a partitioning plate thereon, wherein the partitioning plate is disposed between the battery receptacle and the circuit portion and has a first cavity and a second cavity. The first terminal pedestal is carried on the first cavity and mounted with a first terminal, and the first terminal is electrically connected with the circuit portion. The second terminal pedestal is carried on the second cavity and mounted with a second terminal, and the second terminal is electrically connected with the circuit portion. The battery has two recesses for containing the positive electrode and the negative electrode thereof. The battery is capable of being positioned into the battery receptacle and electrically with the first terminal and the second terminal after the lower housing and the upper housing are assembled.
Certainly, each of the lower housing, the upper housing, the partitioning plate, the first terminal pedestal and the second pedestal can be made of insulated material.
Preferably, the partitioning plate includes a first positioning pedestal corresponding to the first cavity and a second positioning pedestal corresponding to the second cavity for supporting the first terminal pedestal and the second pedestal respectively.
Preferably, the first positioning pedestal, the second positioning pedestal and the partitioning plate are integrally formed with the lower housing.
Preferably, the first terminal pedestal and the second pedestal are integrally formed with the partitioning plate.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: